Liberty
by chemistry09
Summary: Ana just finished college and is looking for a job. Trying to write a story for a magazine Ana finds herself in a BDSM club in Seattle. There she meets Christian Grey once again and soon find out that he is in search for a new submissive. What happens when Ana's curiosity goes beyond the required research?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of E.L. James.

Chapter 1

"Kate! "

"What? "

"Kate, can you please help me. I really don't have anything in my closet that I can wear to visit this club. I mean I can hardly wear my coral summer dress. "I plead to Kate, I am nervous enough about tonight. I don't think it would be helping if everyone stares at me.

"Really Ana, you have nothing in there that screams: Hey guys I'm a domatrix and I need a new submissive. Ana I'm shocked. "Kate jokes and comes in to my room.

"Please no jokes. Just help me. "I once again plead. "You surely have something better in your closet than me"

Kate takes me hand, drags me into her room until we stand in front of her closet. After 15 minutes Kate's hands me a black leather dress. I look at it for several second and decide that it might just work out.

"I think that is good. I could wear the lack high heels you bought me for my last birthday. Really Kate thank you so much." I say, go to her and give her a big hug.

"No problem Steele. I think have a black clutch somewhere here. Wait…. Here take this one. It's even a leather one." Kate says and hands me a black leather clutch. "And now go and get dressed when you are finished I do your hair and makeup."

With those words I hurry in my room and change into the leather dress. When I'm ready I go and join Kate in the bathroom, who rummages around in her makeup supplies.

„ Are you ready Steele? " Kate turns around. „Wow. Ana you look so hot. You should wear something like that more often. Now come on and sit. I'm gonna work my magic. "

I sit and let her do what she can do best. But this allows me also time to think about tonight. I did my research for two weeks now and I sometimes can't decide if it's arousing or disgusting. In the past week I woke up several times heavy breathing because I dreamed someone did some of the thing to me that I studied only hours early. I read about those kinds of clubs but I really don't know what to expect.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Alone? I could come with you."

Kate interrupts my inner thoughts. I know that she worries despite my reassuring.

"I told you can't go with me. They know that I'm coming alone and I had to sign a NDA. You didn't, so they won't let you in. Besides it's a save environment. It's not like someone will drag me in a room and rape me. Most of the things you hear are not true. The motto is not for nothing sane, safe and consensual. You don't have to worry about me." I told her again.

"I know what you said. Just text me every hour or so then I know you are okay." Kate says as she finishes me lipstick. We hug one more time. I slip in my black high heels and black coat. I check myself on last time in the mirror next to the door and am quite pleased. I do look kind of sexy. I crap m car keys to my old VW Beetle and say goodbye to Kate after I promise her to text her regularly.

On my way to the club I give myself on last pep talk. "I can do this. I want to do this." That is what really surprises me I'm kind of excited. Once I arrive and got out of the car. The manger Miss Jane told me I could go directly through the doors of the club or via the bar and night club next to it. Given that nobody here knows me I decided I go through the front door. I stand in front of the door and look at it. In an old script stands the word "Liberty". I don't know if I should find it fitting or ironic. I guess it depends on which way you look at it.

I ring the bell and immediately the door opens. The guy is rather tall and dressed in an expensive looking suit.

"Name" He says and smiles warmly at me, I guess he can sense that I'm nervous.

"Anastasia Steele" I say trying to sound confident.

"Come in. Can I take your coat?" He asks. I go through the door and hand him my coat.

"Thank you"

I go further into the room. To my surprise it looks kind of like any other nightclub. Okay it is fancy with the dark red and cream colored walls. In the middle of the room is a dance floor which is surrounded by seats. The tables, the bar and any other furniture are made of dark wood. The chair and the benches are covered in black leather. The only things that don't match are the black and white photographs of women and men in erotic settings.

I take one deep breath and make my way to the bar. After I ordered a coke and sat down on one of the barstools, I take a closer look around. The place it filled with a few people. Most men are wearing suit or jeans with black t-shirts. I see one man with black leather pants. The women wear mostly dark colored dress in black, red or navy blue which are rather short and show off their body.

A few minutes later one of the doors to the back opens and a woman with a black corset, black mini (and I mean mini) leather skirt and black leather boots emerges. I look at her intensely and know this is what I expected when I came here. She looks and screams sex from every cell of her curvy body.

And then it hits me. I, shy and plain old Ana, sit on a Friday night in one of Seattle's best BDSM club.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of E.L. James.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After half an hour in the club I'm quite bored. There are no obvious Dom/Sub behaviors to recognize. Some couples communicate like every other couple in a normal "relationship". Some women and men have their head down and speak only when they are approached by the person next to them obviously their Dom. Right when I decide to leave and return home to Kate on the couch, the back door opens once again.

I look at the man that steps through the door and hold my breath. He is as beautiful as the last time I saw him. His tall and toned figure fits perfectly in a black suit. With his handsome face and the brown sex hair he could be a Calvin model. He looks around the room and stops when our eyes lock. I stare in to his wide grey eyes. At first surprise and joy flash through his eyes but than his eye brown furrows and his jaw tenses. He looks definitely angry now.

_Oh my God what will he think of me? _I'm in a BDSM club, he will think I'm into this._ But wait what is he doing here?_

A few second later he walks towards me.

"Hi … Chris...tian" I stutter as he stops in front of me.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you find out? Did Kate tell you this? I'm going to kill my brother if he talked to her after he fucked her. I can't fucking believe it." He spats in a low voice through his teeth.

I am stunned by his words.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Kate and Elliot have nothing to do with this."

He looks confused at me.

"When Kate doesn't send you here why are you here? You don't seem to be into the scene. It is clearly your first time, isn't it?" He asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes." I say and look at my hand in my lap.

"Anastasia, look at me and start to explain." His voice is firm, demanding and darker than before. I think this must be what a Dom sounds like. I kind of get wet between my tights. I look immediately up into his eyes.

"I don't know where to start… Okay … Mmhh… You know Kate and I just finish college and moved here. I tried to find a job at a publishing house here but either they didn't need someone or they didn't want me… So…mmhh I began to work at a bar downtown. Last month Kate suggested asking her father if he has a story I could write as a freelancer. You know to get some experience. Two weeks ago he told me one of his magazines thought about doing a report on the BDSM lifestyle. I should start doing some research and even if they didn't like the article they could always use my material."

I stop my rambling and look again down at my hands. Christian placed a finger under my chin and lifts my head until he looks into my eyes.

"Okay that makes sense. And you thought to get some firsthand impressions you go to a BDSM club? I must say you are incredible brave to come here."

He says and turned to the bartender to order two glasses of wine. "Is red okay? " I just nod my head.

"So what do you think of this establishment?"

I look at him and think for a few seconds "I think it looks like a normal club when you ignore the erotic pictures on the walls. I hoped to see interactions between a Dom and his or her sub. I'm slightly disappointed." Christian hands me a glass of the red wine the bartender placed in front of him and leans into me.

"Is that so Anastasia." he whispers into my ear. His voice is so smooth and my breathing hitches. "Did you expected to see one naughty submissive disobeying her Dom. So that he had to place her over her knee and spank her in front of an audience? " His voice sends shivers through my body and I have to suppress a moan.

"Is that what you wanted to see?"

"Maybe" I say breathless.

"Maybe" Christian chuckles "So how does your research go?"

"Good I guess. I read various internet sites and some books on the subject but some things are hard to understand." I explain.

"Your right some things you only understand when you experience them."

"Yeahhh…Maybe"

I say and try not to think about someone spanking me or someone who ties me up. Urrgh. I should stop myself right know. These thoughts are so not helping especially if Christian would be the one doing it to me.

Without noticing I drown almost my complete wine glass and Christian is staring at me intensely.

"So you are in this lifestyle?" I ask him nervously.

He looked at me for a while before answering me.

"You signed a NDA right?"

I nod.

"Then yes I participate in the lifestyle."

"Are you a Dom?"

"Yes"

"How long?"

"During my first year of college I visited some clubs and parties but nothing serious. In my second year I started my training, so I would say nine years by now."

"Wow that's a long time."

"You could say so. Listen Anastasia, I would really like to talk further with you. But I have a prior engagement. If you want we could meet tomorrow evening for diner and you can ask me more questions. How does that sound?"

I sit there stunned by his offer.

"Really?"

"Yes, I have no problem helping you out."

"If it's okay with you. But I have to work tomorrow evening. What about Sunday or Monday evening?" I ask.

"I have dinner with my parents Sunday, but Monday is working for me. Is six okay? I could pick you up."

"Uhmm … Sure sounds fine by me."

"Are you ready to leave? I bring you to your car."

He offers me his hand to help me from the barstool and pays the bartender with a fifty dollar bill. On our way to the backdoor his hand rests on my back. This warm feeling from earlier runs again through my body. Then I remember.

"Oh, I forgot I left my coat with doorman."

Christian stops and tells me to wait before he strides in the direction of the front door. Two minutes later he comes back.

When he helps me into my coat his fingers brush my neck and I have immediately get goose bumps. Christian silently takes my hand and leads me to the door in the back. The room behind is completely covered in dark red, two black satin couches are placed on opposite from each other.

Christian stops, leaning into me he whispers with his velvet voice

"Behind one of these three doors is certainly this naughty submissive you wanted to see tonight. Would you like to take a look with me?"

We reach the door on the left. My breathing is heavy and I can't concentrate because my thoughts are all over the place as he opens the door which reveals a long dark corridor.

"Anastasia relax, you won't see anything. Only members of the club can visit the back rooms. We have to leave through the nightclub. I don't think it would look to good for me to be seen when I exited a sex club."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? If someone would recognize me, it would be the headlines of tomorrow newspapers."

I stop dead in my tracks. Christian surprised by my suddenly halt turns around looking into my eyes.

"What's the matter Anastasia?"

"Newspaper?"

"Yes, I think everyone would find it interesting if youngest self-made billionaire the US has a secret sex life. Don't you think so too?"

I look at him blankly. Somewhere during that sentence he lost me. _Billionaire, he is a billionaire?_

"Yes, I am. Don't you know this? I thought living with Katherine Kavanagh guaranties that you are an expert about the Grey family."

Maybe I said that out loud. I still don't have a clue what he is talking about. I just stand there and stare at him. Even in my clouded brain I cannot help but register how beautiful he is.

Christian seems not to be the most patent person then after while he tugs my hand and I follow him though the rest of the hallway. After that there is a staircase, another shorter hallway, a second staircase before we reach a room that that looks like a storage space. Christian slowly opens the next door and a loud electro bass reaches my ear.

"Come on, Anastasia."

We leave the room, passing the toilets we make our way to the dance floor. The walk to the exit is crowed so that I find myself pressed against Christians back. Even through his suit I can feel his toned figure.

Sooner than I realize we stand on the street his hand still placed in mine.

"Where is your car?"

"Right over there" I say and point my finger in the direction.

Silently we walk to my car. Arriving at my car I rummage through my clutch to find the keys.

"This is your car."

"What do you have against Wanda?"

"I'm not sure car is the right word. Maybe deaths tramp. Does it even start?"

"Hey. She is a classic. Don't insult my car. She was a gift from my father for my graduation."

"Sorry, but she can't be safe."

"I never had a problem."

"Okay. Okay. No more about your car. I had a very nice evening. Also I was surprised seeing you there it was certainly delightful. I'm looking forward to Monday."

My cheeks become heated and am sure my face is bright red

"I can say the same. Thank you for offering your help."

"No problem. I must be going. See you soon." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. His lips linger a bit longer than necessary making me blush once again.

"Goodbye, Christian."

"Goodbye, Anastasia."

I get in my car and take a deep breath. Starting Wanda I take a last look toward Christian who is turned away from me talking in his phone. On my way home I replay the night in my head.

I would never thought I see Christian again and certainly not tonight in a BDSM club. The last time I met him must be two weeks ago. Kate came home Friday night with one of the man in her endless line of admirers. I didn't really care since one night stands is no unusual occurrence when you live with Kate. In the last four year we knew each other I adapted to her sex life. If it makes her happy it is not my place to judge.

The next morning I while I made breakfast the doorbell rang. As I opened it Christian stood there looking for his brother Elliot. While Elliot got out of Kate's bed, we both started talking. He was very attractive and easy to talk to. I felt very drawn to him not that I ever had a chance. Men like Christian sure had a girlfriend.

Arriving at home I had to sort through my thought. I couldn't tell Kate about meeting Christian tonight. I just had to be vague about what I tell her.

As soon as I opened the door to our apartment, Kate was there firing questions at me.

"How was it? Why are home so soon? Did you see someone I know? Did you see naked people or better someone having sex? Come on tell me!"

"Kate, breathe." I say as I make my way to the couch.

"Please Ana, tell me something. I started to worry, you didn't text me."

"Sorry about that. But there was nothing really interesting so I decided to go home soon. Really it looked like a normal fancy bar. Okay there where erotic photographs hanging on the walls and the women's clothes were a bit short but nothing to revealing."

"That's all. Oh how boring. I thought there would be more … I don't know … action."

"Yeah I thought the same thing. But ah" I stop and try to figure out I believable lie "the bartender said in the back are rooms for members where more of the … ohm …action takes place."

"Oh that makes tense," Kate seems slightly disappointed that I don't offer more juicy detail.

"Kate, I'm tired. I go to bed. Can I have your laptop?"

"Sure. Night, Ana."

"Night"

The minute I'm in my room I start to boot up the laptop. In the mean time I undress myself, slip in my pajamas and go to the bathroom to remove my makeup.

Back in my room I sit in front of the laptop and type _Christian Grey_ in the search machine. Seconds later the side is filled with articles about Christian. Sitting there in shock I open the Wikipedia article first. _He has a Wikipedia article? What the fuck!_

According to the article Christian Grey lives in Seattle, has his one business here. He started it with twenty one after dropping out of Harvard. Today he employed 42.000 people and owns several firms in and out of the USA.

I'm shocked. _How could I not know this?_

Half an hour later I read more articles. The gossip websites speculate over his love life. He was never seen with a woman the last six years besides his mother or sister. The only know ex-girlfriend is a stunning looking blond named Serena.

I close the laptop and lie down in my bed trying to process my day.

Thoughts of Christian, BDSM clubs and spankings swirling through my head. Before I fall asleep, I see his grey eyes one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of E.L. James.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Waking up Saturday morning the sun is shining through my window. A sunny day in Seattle is always a good sign.

I don't know what's different this morning maybe it is just the experience from last night. My mind still can't comprehend the things that happened and the new found information about Christian.

After I'm dressed I make my way into the kitchen to cook breakfast. This is our weekend tradition. Kate can't cook to save her live so I took over the kitchen a long time ago.

Furthermore it helps me not to feel to guilty about Kate's generosity. Since my parents only earn a decent salary and I still have a crappy job I never could contribute to the enormous rent.

Kate has a hard time making friends most people are intimidated not only by her looks but also by her families influence and money. The rest tries to take advantage of her.

In my first year in college Kate transformed in the middle of the first semester because she couldn't fit in the Columbia University. Wanting to get away as far as possible and to have some kind of normalcy she came to Portland.

As my new roommate we soon became best friends and I learned about her family's wealth. Her father is the owner of _Kavanagh Media Inc._ which includes several big newspapers and magazines. Her mother owns a fashion label named "Pure".

As soon as Kate and I decided to go to Seattle after college her parents bought her the apartment as a graduation gift. They forbid me to pay rent instead I contributed to the living expenses and feed Kate.

In the moment the pancakes are ready Kate comes out of her room.

"Morning" she yawns.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Sure"

"So what's the plan for the day?" I ask as pour chocolate syrup over pancakes.

"Not much. I'm meeting my colleague Laura for coffee. I thought I could come to Joe's tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sure. You can bring Laura with you. I would really like to meet her."

"I can ask her"

My day goes on like normal: cleaning the apartment, making lunch, reading, getting ready for work.

At half past five I leave the apartment. Also the way to work is short I drive by car since I stay until closing.

Fifteen minutes before by shift starts I arrive at "Joe's Pub". The former owner Joe opened the pub in the early seventies, a few years ago he suffered cancer. The current boss Jack Hyde, who was like a son to Joe, inherited the pub.

Making my way behind the bar I greet Brian who is another employee.

"Hi Brian"

Brian is a really good guy, tall, black hair, always a smile on his face.

"Hi Ana. How are you?"

"Good. How is the evening going?"

"Still slowly. Jack is in his office. Should be careful today he's in a bad mood. I think he and Elizabeth had another fight."

Elizabeth is Jack's girlfriend. They are together for quite some time and live in the apartment above the pub. When they fight, which is nearly every day, they scream so loud that you can hear it sometimes down here. Mostly after that Jack comes down only to shout at one of us or to lock himself into his office.

"Not again. I really don't know why they are still together."

"I say it's the sex. Angry sex is the best."

"Must be"

I wouldn't know about that but he doesn't have to know it.

The night starts slowly around nine the place is starting to get crowded. Jack came a few times out of his office to complain about something.

I really like working with Brian, he is efficient, talkative and all patrons seem to like him. The nights we work together guarantee a huge tip.

Kate and Laura come in half past nine and take a seat at the bar.

"Hi Ana"

Kate yells over the noise and waves to me. Next to her sits a beautiful woman with short red hair dressed a fancy black jumpsuit. She seems rather uncomfortable.

"Hi you two. Had a good afternoon? You must be Laura. I'm Ana. Nice to finally meet you"

"Yeah. Hi. Nice to meet you, too. Kate has told me so much about you."

"So what can I get you two ladies?"

"I take the usual" Kate says and Laura orders a red wine.

As I deliver the drinks five minutes later Laura looks strange at the beer which I place in front of Kate.

"And do you already have a victim for the night?" I ask Kate.

"You know me to well. Do you see the guy at the billiard table?"

"The one with the blond hair?" Kate nods "Seems nice enough. And you Laura any good looking guys here for you?"

"I have one at home. One man in my life is a challenge, I don't think I need another one."

"Okay have fun. Shout if you need anything else."

I go back to the other customers. The night goes on without any problems. No bar fights or persistent men that want to take me home after work.

The permanent flirting is something I had to get used to over the last two month. I mean in the past there were some guys who hit one me in high school and college. But since I worked here I usually get at least one number at night. Kate says I should use one but beside that Jack would have my head I would never go for that.

Around twelve Kate leaves with her guy for the night and Laura. Soon after that Brian finishes his shift. The pub is nearly empty so that I don't have to call Jack for help.

At 1.30 a.m. I call the last round and start to clean the bar and the tables.

Jack joins me and throws a few of drunken college boys out who just don't want to leave.

"Pleassh one lassst beer for me and my friendsss."

"No. Out with you can come back tomorrow."

"Is Miss Big Tits there, too?"

"Maybe. Just come and find out."

"Bye Miss Big Tits. See you."

And with that his friends drag him out. That's way I don't like Jack he just doesn't stand up for me. Sometimes I think he hired me because are a cup D. In addition to his chauvinistic ways he always has a bad mood and quite a temper.

"Come on. Steele I want to get out here." Jack yells.

"I'm almost ready just have to count the tips."

"Hurry"

Maybe if he would help cleaning we would be out here already. Ten minutes later I counted the tips and divided them between me and Brian. I crab my things and go.

"I'm out here boss. Good night"

"Sure" He shouts out of his office.

_What a dick!_

At three o'clock in the morning I fall exhausted in my bed.

The next morning I wake up at 10 a.m. I'm sitting in the living room and eat my fruit loops when I see a guy coming out of Kate's bedroom.

"Morning"

I call behind him.

He jumps surprised and turns around.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Do you have to say goodbye so soon? No morning after sex?"

He looks at me surprised, turns around and walks out of the door.

Kate laughter comes through the door before she steps out in the living room.

"Your mean"

"I. am. Not. That was just a question."

"Was he at least worth your time?"

"Not bad. Not bad."

Kate and I spend the morning on the couch watching TV while she tells me about her afternoon with Laura.

"I don't know what I should think about her. She seems quite nice. But I think she likes the high life if you know what I mean. She looks at you like you were insane when I brought you your beer."

"I know what you mean. She likes to talk about her lawyer fiancé, her super apartment and only buys designer clothes. It's no wonder she works in the entertainment department. But other than that she is really great to talk to."

"Just watch out."

"Always Ana"

After that I start cooking lunch.

At three in the afternoon my phone buzzes. I look at it and it's a text message from Christian. _But where does he have my number from?_

**Hello Anastasia, I hope our plans for tomorrow still stand. Christian**

I answer him immediately.

**_Hi Christian, of course. May I ask why you have my number? Ana_**

Seconds later my phone goes off again.

**You may ask but I won't answer. A man has to keep his secrets. **

**_Okay. One day you will tell me. Do you have any idea what I can tell Kate about tomorrow? _**

**Nothing.**

If he knew Kate then he knew that wouldn't fly. When Kate wants to know something she finds out.

**_That doesn't work. She will ask questions._**

I wait for his responds. Minutes later the phone buzzes but this time it's an incoming call.

I take my phone and go to my room. Kate eyes me curiously.

Closing the door I take the call.

"Hi Christian"

"Hi Anastasia"

I hear his voice through the phone and I'm reminded of images from Friday night.

"How are you?"

"Good. Why do you have to tell Kate about tomorrow? Tell her you go out. Finished."

I laugh at that.

"Are you laughing at me?"

I don't know if he sounds angry or amused.

"No. I laugh at the reaction from Kate if I would say that to her. She would probably stalk me to the restaurant. When I tell her I go out, she would assume I have a date, because I don't have any friends here. Then she would want to know who it is. When I tell her your name she would want to know from where I know you. You understand?"

He is silent for a while before he answers.

"Okay. So you tell her you go out with me. If she asks why tell her I gave you my number two weeks ago. But because I had stress at work and with your late hours we could meet earlier. Would that work?"

"I think so."

"Okay then I see you tomorrow. Don't forget I pick you up at six."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"See you soon. Goodbye Anastasia."

"Bye, Christian."

With that I hang up. After I take a couple of deep breathes and go to Kate's inquisition. One step into the living room and the questions begin.

"Who was that?"

"Christian"

"Christian? Gave your phone number out yesterday?"

"No, we exchanged phone numbers a couple of weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks ago. You've been holding out on me. Who is that guy? Do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him. He picked up one of your victims. It's Christian Grey."

Kate looks stunned.

"Christian Grey? THE Christian Grey?"

"Yes."

"How did you manage that?"

"What do you mean "manage"? We talked while he picked Elliot up. He complimented my pancakes. We exchange phone numbers. He asks me out."

"Oh, okay. Wow. You have to tell me everything about tomorrow. Ask him if I can get an interview with him. I wanted one in college and didn't get it. He rarely gives one. I tried the last couple of month since we are in Seattle but no one comes near him. I've been to three charity events. Nothing. His mother, Elliot. Absolutely nothing. Ana please you have to ask him."

I sit there and listen to Kate. Now I know why Christian doesn't like her she practical stalks him.

"Kate, I won't ask him that."

"Why not. Please. This would be huge."

"No, Kate. We don't know each other well. And even if we were dating I wouldn't ask him. It's his business and his decision. He sure has reasons."

"Ohh, come on. Just ask."

"No, Kate. End of discussion."

With that I stand up and go into my room.


End file.
